


oh no

by mochiimiints



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: if youre not my irl ignore this
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	oh no

u h c____n if you see this  
you dont  
MY ACCOUNT DOESNT EXIST AHHAHAHA  
okay  
DONT READ  
dont go  
DONT  
okay  
bye

**Author's Note:**

> l


End file.
